


My Sweet Little Bird

by kolxhero_0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Death, Drama, Kidnapping, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolxhero_0/pseuds/kolxhero_0
Summary: After the murder of his beloved Gilbird, Prussia takes guardianship over a child abandoned on the steps of the World Conference Hall.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Originally written in 2010-2014
> 
> Left Incomplete.))

America walked down the hall of the world conference building, whistling the "Star-Spangled Banner " 'whistling, because he did not know the lyrics. ' He took a left hand turn, entering the lounge. Pop and snack machines lined the back wall, a broken coffee maker and fridge sat in the corner. In the center of the room was a large round table, a man in blue sat in one of the chairs. His eyes were closed, feet up on the table with his arms crossed. America went to the fridge grabbing a carton of ice cream from the freezer. He walked over to the man and smiled. Ignoring the fact the man might be sleeping or may not want to have been disturbed, America greeted him loudly.

"Hello!" He half yelled. The man opened his eyes, they were a deep red. America chuckle, shoveling a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth greedily. "Are you an Albeerhino?" He mumbled, mouth full. His eyes looked at the man brightly, observing his white hair.

"What the fuck is an Albeerhino?" The man asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You know someone without Piggermutation." America said, taking another bite. "I used to have an albeerhino rabbit once, looked just like you. You know, without the rabbit part... Say, just what nation are you anyways?" Prussia rubbed the bridge of his nose, 'why did it have to be America.' However, he did love introducing himself, 'and his awesomeness.'

"Prussia. Remember it well dumb shit, 'cause one day, you'll serve under me!" Prussia exclaimed laughing wickedly, now standing on his chair. America watched him as he continued to use his tongue to reach the last of his ice cream. Nodding his head.

"I thought you were dead." He said, using his sleeve to wipe his lips. America thought for a moment, 'not hard.' His eyes widened, dropping his empty container. "My god! You're a GHOST, aren't YOU!" America's jaw hung open, terrified. At first Prussia was annoyed with him, 'he truly was an idiot,' then he thought it might be fun to mess with him. He smiled evilly, forming his 'genius' plan.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am! And, I've come for YOU, AMERICA!" Prussia pointed a finger at the horrified nation. Fear in his eyes, America began to scream.

"No, stop, STOP! ENGLAND! FRANCE! RU-'he paused for a moment'-ENGLAND! HELP!" He slipped himself under the table to hide, Prussia hopping on top laughing. "No don't move, HELP!" England rushed into the room almost immediately, France poked in behind him.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" England said a hand on his hip. America scurried over to him, latching onto his leg. England almost lost his balance from the impact.

"It's a ghost." America whimpered, pointing at Prussia who stuck his tongue out at them.

"America, you truly are a moron." England replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"That's not the way you comfort someone, I can show you how it's done later if you'd like?" France crooned, rubbing England's shoulder in the process.

"Get the hell off of me, Perverted GIT!" England shrugged away, angrily 'America still clinging to his leg.' "You too, hamburger for brains!" He said, looking down at America. He released his grip slowly and stood up, still hesitant. "And you there! What do you think you're doing, you know he is a moron!"

"Mu, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Prussia chuckled loudly, still on the table. It trailed for awhile, '10 minutes, in fact.'

"Well, not that this hasn't been "Fun," but, the meeting will be starting soon." England interrupted, looking down at his watch.

"I know, he is a ZOMBIE!" America said, absolute certainty in his voice. England turned out of the room and left, tired of hearing the idiocy in the room. France followed close, still trying to woo him. Sound of their bickering filled the hallway, 'a common occurrence.' America, after feeling uncomfortable being in the same room with a zombie 'though unafraid, America feared nothing...' ran after them yelling something about vampires as he went. Prussia was alone now, his smile subsided. He got down off the table and hopped back in his chair. His little yellow bird took a seat on his shoulder, cooing softly. He felt alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Germania, Germania! Do you wanna go get lunch with me?" Italy's voice sounded from down the hallway. He annoyed the hell out of Prussia, especially when he hung all over his brother. Prussia stuck his head from the break room, the hall was filling with the other nations. The meeting had ended early.

"Hey you! " A friendly voice cried from the crowd. It was Hungary, dressed in a very pretty red and white dress. She wore her hair up tucked neatly into a flower surrounded bun, Prussia wished she had it down. She had such lovely locks. He blushed.

"Hey." He said nervously, he was always nervous around women. 'Especially ones he liked'

" Long time, no see!" She said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around him. Prussia was surprised, 'very surprised.' He quickly pushed her away, hiding himself with his hands. "What is wrong?" Hungary asked, concerned.

"I-I really have to take a piss." Prussia answered, slowly backing down the hall.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later then!" She said, '...he was such a subtle guy.' "Bye, Gilbert."

"Bye!" He turned and ran to the bathroom, embarrassed. This kind of thing always happened to him. His 'five meters of awesomeness', was no match for Elizaveta. Even her name was enough to make him sweat. Kicking open the door, he hurried inside.

"Owe!" America cried, as Prussia crashed into him. Prussia laid sprawled out on top of America on the floor. America felt something strange against his leg, it was poking him. "Can you get off? Your poking me with whatever is in your pocket."

"Shut Up, Dumb shit!" Prussia yelled, rolling to the side. He turned away, his hands going back to cover his crotch. America sat up and looked at him, trying to see what he was hiding. Then he smiled, laughing to himself.

"Ha, I see! Sorry about that, sometimes even I turn myself on. Don't be ashamed, after all I am a Sexy Beast of Justice! It's a gift, and a curse." America said proudly.

"Don't flatter yourself. This did not happen, because of you." Prussia said, rolling his eyes. He began to pick himself up off the ground.

"Was it a girl?" America asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes it was a GIRL!" Gilbert yelled, blushing. He wished America would leave him alone. America thought for a moment, there really were not many girl nations.

"Canada?" America guessed.

"No, she is way to girly girl for my taste. She couldn't handle all of this awesomeness, anyways." Prussia said, rubbing his hands up his body; 'amazed by his own sexiness.'

"I'm a Boy!" A faint voiced echoed from nowhere, they looked around trying to see where it came from. 'No one was there.' They heard the bathroom door close,' on its own.'

"That was creepy..." America whispered.

"Yeah." Prussia nodded in agreement, his eyes still searching for someone.

"Ukraine? She gots some nice Hooters!" America interrupted.

"N-no! Now, Piss off Trottel!" Prussia yelled, slipping into one of the empty stalls. America leaned his back up against the door, continuing to think.

(translation: "...idiot!")

"You going to do the dew?" America whispered a hand to his lips.

"What?" Prussia asked, unfamiliar with the American expression.

"Choke the snake?" He rephrased.

"Schlange?" Prussia exclaimed, still not understanding.

(translation: "Snake?")

"Jerk Off!" America said bluntly, 'a little too loud.' The door opened and Japan entered, 'excitedly.'

"America, is everything okay?" He asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, we're fine Kiku!" America said, smiling. He started laughing, Japan chuckled uneasily.

"Well if you need anything, let me know." Japan said, exiting the room slowly.

"What the fuck Dumb Shit!" Prussia yelled from the stall. "Who goes around yelling things about Masturbieren?" The bathroom door opened again, this time France and Spain entered.

"Hé...is there...something going on in here?" France asked, out of breath.

(translation: "Hey...")

"Sí, we heard yelling. " Spain said, completing France's words. They both looked at America, eagerly.

"Naw, everything's cool! Prussia got a major boner and is getting rid of it. I figured I'd stick around and give him some pointers." America said, indicating the door he was leaning on.

"Oie! What make you think your qualified for that?" France asked, storming over to him. Spain followed, nodding his head in agreement. "Clearly, if anyone is going to give advice on the subject, it should be I. Unlike you, I take pride in pleasuring myself. It need to be done lovingly, not hâtif!"

" Sí!" Spain added.

"Hey! All of you, Fuck Off!" Prussia interrupted. From under the door all three appeared, startled he hoped up on the toilet. They looked up at him smiling. France turned to America and Laughed.

"Your right that is a Majeur! " France whispered, Prussia was angry. The three of them continued to giggle. His face turned a bright red, 'half from being humiliated. Having an unwanted hard, was so uncool. Especially when the whole world was aware of it. 'He would have to write about it in his Journal when he arrived back home... '

(translation: 'Majeur!')


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Prussia had escaped the 'three morons', his brother Germany had left with Italy for dinner. Germany had instructed him that Russia volunteered to drop him off at home. Prussia grabbed an icy from the food court, as he waited for Russia at the entrance of the conference building.

Russia's ride pulled up at the front of the building, he got in. Russia sat right beside him,' although the vehicle was roomy'. Prussia was not a big fan of Russia, he thought he was a freak. He slurped down his Icy noisily.

"So, Russia...what's new?" Prussia said, trying to make light conversation. Russia smiled at him.

" Not much." He replied cheerfully, 'the dude was a creep.' Prussia began to drink his Icy again, the red starting to stain his lips. He reached down in his pocket for a napkin, in the process accidently he spilled his drink. The red liquid landing atop Russia's scarf, soaking it through quickly.

"Sorry! My Bad!" Prussia exclaimed, trying to wipe it off quickly before the stain set. However, it was too late. The scarf was clearly ruined. Russia's smile widened, hiding his eyes under his hair. "You can always get a new one." Prussia said, laughing uneasily.

The rest of the trip was awkward, Prussia looked out the window avoiding Russia. He had not said nor moved since the accident. Prussia's little bird sat on the back of the seat near his head, tweeting slightly. The cab pulled up at the large German Cottage, smoke rising from the chimney.

"Thanks for the ride." Prussia said, he got out slowly. Russia did not reply, 'creeper.' "Come on Gilbird." Prussia said, calling for his little yellow companion to follow. His bird cooed in response, there was a loud crunch that followed.

Prussia eyes widened, he turned back around slowly to Russia sitting in the car; small yellow feathers floating about him. One arm was raised, fist clinched. His expression was unchanged, blood gushing out from between his fingers. Prussia's heart stopped.

"Russia, you Monster!" Prussia yelled, enraged.

"You can always get a new one." Russia replied coldly, wicked laughter followed. He threw the bird's corpse out the window, and disappeared down the road. Prussia sank to his knees.

"Gilbird? G-Gilbird?" He pleaded, tears running down his face. It did not respond, lying lifeless in the dirt. "Please, Gilbird no...wake up..." He gathered the small creature in his hands, holding it close to his heart, "don't leave me alone. " Prussia sobbed. The rain began to fall from the sky, as he cried over the body of his fallen friend.


	4. Chapter 4

After crying in the rain for hours, Gilbert smiled. He stood up and looked down at the only living creature that chose to be around him. Lifting his boot high, he brought the heel down hard, twisting the feathered small mass into the mud. Prussia laughed wickedly.

"Damn bird always in my way, Russia did me a favor. Piece of shit, I never liked you. I am glad you died, filth!" Prussia mumbled repeatedly, until he was satisfied in crushing the creature's corpse. Gilbert spit into the puddle at which he had made, and headed inside. He sat his hat and coat on the coatrack and went to his favorite spot in front on the television. However he did not turn it on, he simple smiled in the dark, chuckling every once in awhile. Soon he drifted off to sleep, the forced grin leaving his face.

"Gilbert?" A voice said, it awoke Prussia from his slumber. He slowly came to, opening his eyes. Two bright, big, brown eyes met him. Gilbert, startled, fell backwards out of his armchair. He regained his composer, looking up at Italy who was half naked in the living room.

"What the hell! Who said you could invade my awesomeness?" Prussia yelled, angry from being awoken.

"Sorry...but you were crying, I-I thought you were having a bad dream." Italy said quietly. "Crying?" Gilbert felt a droplet fall down his cheek, Prussia stopped it. He was crying, getting up Gilbert went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, his nose was running and red, eyes swollen. He had been crying, in his sleep.

"Gil, Did you get pepper-sprayed again?" Germany called from the kitchen, Prussia could smell the wurst cooking. Gilbert washed his face off and went to the kitchen table. Italy looked over at him nervously.

"What's your damage, pasta for brains?" Prussia hissed, Italy quickly looked away. "Why exactly is he here this morning, anyways?"

"I don't know, he just showed up in my bed." Germany sighed, setting a plate of pasta and wurst in front of Italy.

"Grazie!" The redhead exclaimed, digging in. Prussia glared at him from across the table.

"You can get your own." Ludwig said sitting down next to Italy. Gilbert got up and went to the stove, putting a few links on a plate. He sat back down and began to eat quietly.

"Where is your birdy friend?" Italy asked, looking around for it. Prussia flashed a look of surprise, anguish stinging his heart. He sat his fork down and got up from the table, walking into the other room he took a seat on the chair. Using the remote he flicked the television on, staring at the screen. "Did I say something wrong?" Feliciano asked Germany, Ludwig shrugged shoving another sausage into his mouth.

After a few hours, Italy finally left. Ludwig sat on the coach with a long exhale, glad to have finally gotten rid of his 'headache'. Germany looked over to Prussia who had not moved since breakfast, he had not said anything either. It was strange, even Ludwig could tell something was up.

"Italy told me your eyes were watering this morning. Did Hungry beat you up again?" Germany asked.

"No." Gilbert said abruptly.

"Have you been sending messages to Austria again?"

"No."

"Really, then where is that bird of yours?" Germany said, looking around for the bird. "Come to think of it, he has not been around all day."

Prussia started to laugh, then got up and walked over to Ludwig. He leaned over him, his hands resting on the back of the coach, Germany between them. Prussia lowered himself close, Ludwig fearing the worst. Then he began to whisper in his ear.

"I killed him."

Gilbert's composer weakened, and he grabbed onto Ludwig. Tears once again came, blinding him. He cried into Germany, hugging him close. All he had was his brother, this was all he had.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to see Austria this afternoon, would you like to tag along?" Germany asked Prussia walking down the basement steps.

Prussia was on his bed staring at the ceiling, he had not moved for days. A plate of un-eaten food laid on the side table, next to the one Ludwig had left the day before. Lack of eating had begun to effect him. His cheeks sinking in slightly. The rings under his eyelids were heavy, showing clear signs of sleep deprivation. Germany was beginning to worry. Prussia had not called himself 'awesome' in days, there was definably something wrong.

"No." Gilbert said, eyes still fixed to the ceiling.

"Huh...do you want to...talk about it?" Ludwig asked, he was not very good at addressing feelings. He remembered that Prussia had told him he had killed his bird, Germany wondered if he was still upset over that. However, Prussia had said he was fine afterwards.

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"Here, I'll clean this up." Germany said stacking the plates together. Prussia suddenly sat up, snatching Ludwig's wrist. He was startled by his reaction.

"No, keep them here." Prussia said panicked.

"...Why?"

Gilbert looked away embarrassed.

"It's for Gilbird."

"I...I thought you told me he...huh..." Germany said confused.

"I lied, ha, h-he is coming back!" Prussia said uneasily.

"...Okay..." Germany said setting the plates back, Gilbert smiled wearily up at him. Germany sighed and left the messy room, back upstairs. As soon as his brother had left him, Prussia started to cry. The past several days he had serious though about killing himself.

"All I have to do is jump into the lake. I can't swim so I'm sure that would do the trick." Gilbert contemplated, though he knew he would never go through with it. He was kind-of a coward these days. The doorbell ringing repeatedly interrupted his suicidal thoughts. Prussia got out of bed and went upstairs. "What the hell do you want?" He said answering the door in his boxers. America stood in the doorframe holding a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Hey dude!" Alfred said inviting himself in. "Nice decor." He looked around the room at the military inspired room, smiling 'stupidly'.

"Why are you here?" Prussia asked annoyed.

"Now, on to why I'm here." America stated. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I found this at the The World Conference Hall's front steps. England says I will end up killing it and no-one else wanted it. So, I brought it here." Hands the bundle to him.

"What is it..." Gilbert trailed off. He looked down, a pair of yellow eyes looked up at him. They were set in pale skin. A thick bunch of white hair covered its head. "A kid?"

"Yep, a world child!" Alfred laughed. "England says that every once in a while they show up on The World's steps and junk. He said they never live long, so usually they are put in an orphanage and die there." America said sadly.

"Why didn't you just put it in an orphanage then?" Prussia asked starring down at the baby, it was no more than 2 years old.

"I couldn't abandon an abandoned child!" Alfred exclaimed. "It would look bad, but if I handed it off to someone else and they took it to an orphanage. Then I would still be a hero and they would look bad." America explained smiling. He was proud of his 'smartness'.

"I see." Gilbert said unimpressed.

"So, will you take it?" Alfred asked hopeful. There was a pause of silence. Gilbert looked down at the baby again. It smiled up at him. Prussia blushed.

"Yeah, I'll take it." Prussia sighed.

"Killer! Thanks dude!" Alfred said cheerfully. He ran down the driveway, got in his giant red pickup and drove away. Leaving Gilbert holding the world child in his arms. Prussia smiled down at the baby.

"My little bird." Gilbert said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Home." Germany said entering the house. He heard some clattering of pans in the kitchen and went to investigate. Prussia was at the stove cooking. The baby was on the counter hitting a pan with a spoon in its diaper. "What the hell is that?" Ludwig asked loudly.

"Hey West!" Prussia greeted happily. He picked up the world child and walked over to him. "This is Gilbert 2." He held the baby out in front of him. The small child looked at Germany curiously with it's large yellow eyes. Deciding the man in front of itself was not a threat, it clapped it's hands and giggled. This made the German blush.

"Why is it here?" Ludwig sighed annoyed. He looked away.

"I adopted it. Isn't it awesome? It's got hair like mine!" Gilbert said proudly. "Go to Uncle Potato and be a good Gilbert 2." Prussia said snuggling the world child. He handed it off to Germany. Ludwig took it not sure what to do. He looked confused. Gilbert 2 was starring at him and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Germany asked starring back.

"I don't know." Prussia said returning to his cooking.

"You didn't check?" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Nope. I figure it's a dude. You check." Gilbert said back.

"Its yours not mine, you do it yourself." Germany said.

"Awe, come on!"

"Fine." Ludwig sighed. He pulled the front of the babies diaper out and checked. Quickly he let go and sat the child on the table. It sucked it's thumb and coed. "Girl." He said quietly.

"...are you sure?" Prussia asked surprised. He had assumed it was a boy. The only thing he knew about chicks was where to put his dick. Ludwig nodded. "Maybe I should change her name to something more girly. Do you know any girl names?" Gilbert asked. He turned off the burner and faced Germany.

"Madchen?" He suggested.

(Translation: Girl-made CHUN)

"That sucks balls." Gilbert said in disgust. The albino thought hard; but not long, on a name. "Her name is Ava...Ava Kr...Ava Krause!" Prussia said excitedly. He picked the baby up and taped her on the nose. "But you'll always be my little Gilbert 2."

"Whatever." Ludwig sighed. "I will be in my office, do not bug me." With that, Germany left the room. Prussia ignored him. His focus was solely on Ava.

"If you're going to by my partner in crime, you have to look the part." Gilbert removed his iron cross and hung it around her neck. She looked at the object in awe, holding it in her tiny hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava grew faster than the Germans had expected, much faster than nation's did at least. Within a few weeks she had begun to stand on her own.

Germany had supplied money for the necessities to take care of the child and Prussia had started to renovate his room for her. There was a crib, changing table, and children toys mingled in with the German's porn collection. He had went through and censored them with a sharpy. The posters hanging on the walls had been covered in girly stickers.

Gilbert had fallen asleep on his side. He had his arms securely wrapped around Ava. They had been inseparable since she had come into his life. Ava was dressed in a blue dress. There was white lace around the collar, sleeves and the bottom trim of the skirt. A small matching blue bow was pinned in her hair at the center was a small iron cross. Prussia had taken an interest in what she wore, taking extra time to groom her best he could. Although, he took little interest in his own appearance. He did not even brush his hair.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig was at the stop of the basement steps. He had been partially avoiding the child. The blonde sighed and ventured down when there was no reply. Germany saw the two on the bed, he blushed. He softly pressed on Gilbert's shoulder. "Hey, I am leaving for a meeting. Did you and the child want to come?"

Prussia's eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

"That's weird, why are you asking? You never ask if I want to come." He said in a whisper.

"Well, personally I fear something will happen to the girl if I leave you here alone for too long. Remember last Tuesday when you left her at the supermarket and brought home a sack of flour instead?" Germany reminded.

"They weighed the same and I was drunk." Prussia mumbled. "Fine, we will come with. I want to rub Gilbert 2's cuteness in their faces anyways." He snickered.

"Well, if you are going. I suggest you shower and change your clothes. You have been wearing that for who knows how long." Ludwig said folding his arm.

Prussia sat up and looked down at his stained black tee and jeans.

"Fine, I will clean up a bit. Can you watch G2?" He asked gesturing to the sleeping babe. "I have no clue where the fu-" He paused, Gilbert had been watching his language in front of Ava. ". . .Fudge, my uniform is." Prussia was already in the bathroom before Germany could protest.

He prayed Ava would stay sleeping, but as soon as she felt Gilbert was no-longer next to her, she began to cry. Germany looked frightening. He picked the child up and smiled, it only made her cry louder.

"Hush, hush!" He said, or rather yelled. "It is okay, you like to, eh, bounce?" Germany shook her up and down. Ava began to laugh. "Ja, ja, you like this, ja?"

"JA!" She repeated. "Po-po, ja!"

Gilbert had heard the crying and ran out of the bathroom naked. He was dripping wet.

"What the hell-o did you do?" He grabbed Ava from his brother and sighed when he saw her smiling. "You having fun with Uncle Potato?" Prussia smirked.

"Do not call me that." Ludwig grumbled.

"Po po po po po!" Ava cooed.

"You are going to go bye bye with Daddy and Uncle Potato." Gilbert told the child. "We will have to get out backy pack."

"Da dada da da."

"Ja." Prussia nodded and reached under the bed. He pulled out a black child carrier, one that straps to ones back.

Gilbert packed up Ava's things. He packed a little too much, but he did not want to forget something. Germany and Ava watched him carry bag after bag to the limo, both waiting impatiently for him in the back seat. The child was strapped into a car seat. She sipped at her juice cup starring at Germany whenever he was not paying attention.

"D-done." Prussia panted getting in. His uniform was slightly sloppy, he had dress quickly. "Daddy almost forgot Gilbird." He took the seat next to Ava and handed her a small yellow stuffed bird. It was her favorite toy. She hugged it to herself with a big smile.

Gilbert put on her lacey socks and black Mary Janes as they were driven to the hotel. It was not too far. A man loaded their things onto a trolly and took them up to their hotel room. Prussia was glad he did not have to drag them there himself. He placed Ava in the carrier and buckled her in snugly.

"Lets go show people our awesome!" Prussia exclaimed smirking. Ava clapped and laughed, now strapped to Gilbert's chest.

"Do not wonder off." Germany rolled his eyes and walked off to see if Italy had arrived yet. The Albino stuck out his tongue.

"Gilbert?" Hungary's voice came from behind. Prussia turned and saw her. Heart melting a little.

"Liz, hey." Gilbert turned blushing. Hungary starred down at Ava.

"Is she yours?" Hungary asked surprised, more so at the thought of a woman actually letting Gilbert have sex with her. She wondered if the mother was a prostitute.

"Huh, oh, um, yeah." Prussia said smiling nervously. "Her name is Ava. She is a world child I took in."

Hungary sighed relieved.

"I see." She said frowning. "She is very cute, but, you should not have adopted her."

"What? Why not?" Gilbert said hugging Ava to him. She was blowing spit bubbles.

"It is not good, for your sake. Gilbert, world children pass away within a few years."

"Ava is different! She is stronger than the others! In fact, I think she might be one of us." Prussia said defending his child. "You watch. She will outlive us all, she will."

"Gilbert." Hungary sighed. "Even if she does make it past these few years, she will be on a human time line. It is sad to think of these things, but she will die long before any of us do. I am telling you this as a friend, not to be mean."

Ava began to get upset. Prussia sneered and turned away, kissing the top of her head.

"Do not listen to her G2, it is okay. Daddy loves you and will never let anything happen to you." He walked into the hotel and went to find their room. "Promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Prussia was sitting on one of the hotel beds. Ava had fallen asleep in Gilbert's lap. She was hugging the stuffed Gilbird to her, sucking her thumb. Gilbert watched her quietly. Hungary's words had really taken a tole on his conscious. He was worried he was going to lose G2, afraid she would die in his arms if he shut his eyes.

The room door opened and Germany came in, hair hanging in his face. It was dripping. He saw Gilbert's sullen face and his brow raised. He was not the best at pinpointing emotions, but he knew something was off.

"It is raining." The German said, removing his jacket and slicking back his bangs. "Were the others not impressed with the kid?"

Gilbert's thoughts were redirected.

"What? O-oh, uh, we only saw Liz." Prussia stuttered. "She saw her awesome." He smiled meekly.

Ludwig shrugged and removed his damp shirt.

"I am taking a shower. If you need to use it, do so now. I will not be leaving the door unlocked." He said bluntly.

"I am good." Gilbert yawned. "How was pasta breath?"

"Fine. His brother gave me a hard time, like usual." Germany sighed and went into the bathroom.

"Uh, wait!" Prussia exclaimed before he shut the door. "I-I have a question."

"Ja?"

"How long do humans live now days?" The Albino asked.

"She is a baby still. Do not worry about those things til they are relevant." His brother shut the door. "The meeting is in a few hours. You both can sit in with us today."

Gilbert frowned and went back to starring at Ava, she stared back up at him.

"Oh, you are awake." He quickly smiled. "We are going to sit next to Uncle Potato in a big room full of trottel."

"JA!" Ava squeaked. "Ja, tro'del."

Prussia's face lit up and he scooped up the child, lifting her into the air.

"G2 you're so awesome!" He laughed and ran her to the bathroom door. "WEST! WEST! HEY, WEST!" Gilbert banged on the door.

"PO PO PO!" She chanted along.

The water shut off.

"WAS?" Germany yelled in a booming voice, the door quickly opened. He stood in a towel in the frame, glaring.

Ava's lip quivered.

"Wait! Do-!" Ludwig protested, but before he could finish she burst into tears. "Shhhhh, I-IT IS OKAY!"

"West, shut the hell up." Gilbert said comforting the toddler. "It is okay, he is just a trottel."

"Tro'del." She whimpered into Prussia's shirt.

"Ja. Po po, is a big trottel."

Germany sighed and shut the door to finish getting ready. From the other side he could hear his brother singing. He placed an ear to the wood and listened quietly, to a song once sung to himself when he was young.

"Kommt ein Vogel geflogen,

Setzt sich nieder auf mein' Fuß

Hat ein Zettel im Schnabel,

Von der vater ein' Gruß

Lieber Vogel, flieg weiter,

Bring ein' Gruß mit, einen Kuß

Denn ich kann dich nicht begleiten,

Weil ich hier bleiben muß."

(Translation;

Kommt ein Vogel geflogen:

A bird comes a-flying

It settles on my foot

It has a piece of paper in its beak,

A greeting from my father.

Dear bird, keep flying,

Bring a greeting, a kiss

For I cannot go with you,

Because I must stay here.)


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert and Ludwig walked into the crowded noisy room filled with fellow nations. The chatter stopped when they noticed the child strapped to the Germany's chest. It was pay back from Prussia for making Ava cry. Ava was happy, chattering away.

"Yo! It's the kid!" Alfred exclaimed approaching them. "Hey you, so you're a chick." America smiled at the baby. Ava spit razzberries in his face.

Russia had taken a interest in the world child as well. He walked curiously up to it, tilting his head. His eyes drifted to Prussia, then back to Ava. She smiled up at him. A smile stretched wide across Ivan's face.

"I had not realized you had a little one inside you." He said, reaching to pat her on the head, but Gilbert snatched his wrist.

"Do not touch her, you monstrous drunken piece of shit." Prussia snarled.

"Oh?" Russia grabbed Gilbert's own wrist with his other hand, twisting it violently. "Is this a new way to shake hands?" He smiled. Prussia yanked his arm away in pain, turning to hide his expression from the others.

"I would appreciate it if you apologized." Germany said sternly. His eyes pierced through the Russian. It sent a shiver down his spin, and he was used to the cold.

"Oh, I see." Ivan giggled. "I apologize that your brother is so weak."

Ludwig was not amused.

America walked away, whistling. He did not really what to get involved with a fight.

"West, I am fine." Gilbert shook it off and took Ava from him. His arm throbbed, Ava clung to him. "Shit like him is not worth it." He hugged the child and took the seat next to the one with Germany's name tag.

Ivan now looked at the child like a prize. He wanted it. Germany walked past Russia and sat next to his brother.

"Germany lets his brother have a kid." America mumbled, England in earshot. He sat pouting. "I wanted to name it Godzilla."

"I do not want to hear it." Arthur sighed.

"Oh?" France danced over to the spot between them. "What is this about wanting a child? I may be able to assist."

"GO AWAY FROG!" England pushed the Frenchman away.

"Hey." Ludwig looked over at Gilbert. "You sure, your arm is fine?"

Italy was beside him, looking over his shoulder worried.

"Looks ouchy." He said. "Do you need an ice pack?"

"No." Prussia grinned, bouncing Ava on his leg. "I am fine, really."

The Italian smiled at Ava leaning over Ludwig's lap.

"Hi baby!" He said cheerfully. "You like pasta?"

"Quiet Italy, the meeting is beginning." Germany said, pushing the red head out of his space. "Lets get this over with quickly."

"Alright it seems to be time." England stood with a stack of papers in his hands. "Fellow nations, and, hm, guests." He glanced over at Prussia. "Over the next few days, as your overseers should have informed you, we will be discussing 'green' ways of producing electricity."

"NUCLEAR PLANTS, YO!" Alfred was quick to answer.

"I second that." Japan said, rubbing his ear. the unfortunate soul had been placed next to the loud American.

"Right on Japan!" America laughed and stood. "Guess we are done here."

"ALFRED SHUT UP AND SIT!" England yanked him back into his seat. "We will get opinions from everyone. Not just you!"

China folded his arms. His spot was on the other side of Japan, Russia on his right.

"You are all so loud, A'ru." He said cross. "Why not look at more natural sources of power? Like, wind or energy from the sun?"

"Biomass and biowaste." Germany added. "I also could live with building more wind mills."

"Steam is good." Russia sing sung. "Right?" He looked over to the three quivering Baltics. Toris was closest to him.

"Yes Mr. Russia." Lithuania said for the three of them. "That is an excellent idea. We are behind you on it 100%."

"Yay!" Ivan laughed.

"What about you Italy?" Ludwig asked the two brothers. Romano was asleep on Spain's shoulder.

"Pasta!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Unlike you, the world cannot run on pasta Italy." Germany sighed. "Anyone else have suggestions?"

The room was silent, except for Romano and Greece's snores.

"Since no-one has anything to say, I DO!" Prussia said excitedly. He sat Ava on the table smirking. "This kid here is the future ruler of all you guys, so listen up! Her name is Ava, but you can refer to her as Queen Awesome! She will be inheriting the thrown after the awesome me of course."

"Da dada da." Ava pulled at her feet gibbering.

Hungary, Ukraine and Swiss's sister awed and broke out into the giggles. Belarus blushed and turned her head away, it was hideously cute.

"Gilbert." Germany said sternly, his eye twitched with rage.

Ava turned around and reached for Ludwig.

"Po po po po, pfffwwee!" She squealed.

"Awe, that is so cute!" Italy cooed. "Look she wants you to hold her Germany."

Germany blushed and took Ava off the table, she hugged onto him tight. The girls awed along with Poland and Italy. The image gave everyone a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Um, the meeting can end here for today." England said, clearing his throat. "If you would not mind. Tomorrow will be strictly Nations only, no exceptions."

Everyone was gathering around the German's. Prussia snickered and took Ava back from Germany. She hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

"She is adorable!" Ukraine gushed.

"She looks just like you." Liechtenstein added. "Doesn't she brother?"

Swiss nodded blushing.

"I agree, she is very cute." Hungary smiled meekly. "She looks so happy. Congratulations Gilbert, I did not get to say that earlier. I'm sure you will raise her well."

Prussia's face went red, embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Germany had found his way out of the crowd. England came up next to him.

"He seems really attached to that child." Arthur said watching. "Does he know?"

"Yeah, he does. I think he is somewhat in denial." Ludwig sighed. "He is worried about her. If she dies, it will crush him."

"There is good reason to worry." England leaned against the wall. "Those children are creations of the people of our world. You have no way of knowing what is sustaining that child. It may be a single persons dream for the world. If it does not grow, or become some sort of reality then she will pass on. Even if she does grow, you have no way of knowing into what ."

"How do you know this?"

Arthur frowned and looked to the floor.

"Alfred, he does not remember but he took one in after his independence. I think he forced himself to forget." He said quietly. "He was a world child as well and he grew, very quickly. His name was Alan, he grew up to be the Confederacy."

Germany's eyes went wide.

"How is that possible?" He gasped. "How can a thing like that even exist?"

"We exist." England sighed and walked out the door. "Are we really that much different?"


	10. Chapter 10

The elevator ride felt like it took forever. Prussia was playing with Ava happily. It had been awhile since Germany had seen him truly this happy. Of course, he did not pay that close of attention. He was starring at the child out of the corner of his eye. If she was a threat, then she would have to be dealt with.

"Here we are." Gilbert chimed getting off the elevator onto their floor. "Coming West?"

"Yeah." Ludwig followed him down the hall to the room. He opened the door for them. "When the little one goes to bed, we need to talk."

Prussia walked inside and sat on the bed.

"Talk about what? Why can't we talk when she is awake?"

"Fine, I guess she is too young to really understand." Germany sighed and took a seat on the other bed, facing the two of them.

"So?" Gilbert questioned.

"It is about Ava."

"Po popo Po!" Ava cheered.

"Gilbert, I know you are very fond of her, but, um. . ." Ludwig frowned and looked at his hands.

"But?"

Germany could not say what he was thinking. He sighed and stood.

"We should start sending her to school."

"SCHOOL?" Prussia exclaimed. "She is not old enough for that! And I teach her junk she would never learn in a 'school'. I am an awesome teacher! I taught you everything."

"With a proper education, maybe she could become like us." Germany suggested.

"Really? You think there is a chance for her?"

"Ja. I will make a call and enroll her into the private school when we get back home."

"Can I, go with her?" Gilbert asked. "Just to um, make sure they are teaching her right."

"No. She will learn better without distractions." Ludwig got himself ready for bed. Undressing down to his underclothes.

"I am not a distraction!" Prussia whined, laying Ava down for a diaper change.

Germany got into his bed.

"You are nothing BUT a distraction."

"Uncle Potato is mean." Gilbert mumbled.

"Mee', popo." Ava yawned. "Ge gege...dada."

Prussia tucked her in and placed the plush next to her.

"Ja, Gilbird is right here." He smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead gentle. "When we get home, you will start going to school. You will be so popular and awesome!"

"Ja." She shut her eyes.

"Goodnight. I love you." Gilbert whispered, un-clipping the bow from her hair.

That night was cold. Lightening streaked the sky and thunder boomed. It awoke Germany. He rolled over in his bed to look at his still sleeping brother and the child. Maybe the girl was not so much a threat. He sighed and got out of bed. What was he going to do? Ludwig threw on his pants and walked out of the hotel room. He needed to think.

"Hello." Cooed a soft voice not far away. Russia was sitting against the wall, Germany was not the only one awake. "Could not sleep because of the storm?" He asked. His scarf hung over his scarred chest into his lap.

"Yes." Germany grumbled, reaching for the knob. He did not really feel like having a conversation with the other nation.

"That is not the only thing bothering you, is it?"

Ludwig looked at the Russian. He was smiling at him.

"That is none of your concern."

"It is about the little one, da?"

The German dropped his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ja."

"I heard what Britain said." Russia chuckled. "Did he scare you?"

"No. Even if she did become something like that, I could deal with it."

"Could you?" Ivan hissed. "You would raise her as family, then kill her?"

"I will do what must be done." Germany glared.

More laughter came from the fellow country.

"Why do you not, give her to me?" He offered. "I will take care of her and you will not have to worry about complications."

"Never! I cannot do that to my brother!"

"But you will murder her in-front of him? You are contradicting your words, Ludwig." Ivan hopped to his feet. "Your brother never has to know. You can tell him she died and her body turned to dust. I will keep her safe, promise. She will be raised as if she was my own flesh and blood."

"Why are you so interested? There are others like her in orphanages." Germany clenched his fist. "Why do you want her?"

"I believe there is a plan for her in this world, I believe she is special." Russia smiled wider. "How many like her have ever been adopted by our kind? Just one? Has there been more? Are we absolutely positive most of them do die or have they showed up in history without us realizing? What if they leech off of us, if we take them in and then turn into monsters? I am curious."

"Why would you threaten your nation's stability to do an experiment? This is mad."

"Is it? You were going to do the same to spare your brother's feelings."

Ludwig sneered.

"Give her to me." Ivan approached the German and held out his hand. "You will regret it if you do not. I will give you a warning though, Ludwig, once we shake you cannot take back our agreement."

Germany hesitated.

"The child is not mine."

"Gilbert is yours." Ivan grin was twisted, like that of the Cheshire-cat. "This means, the child is also yours."

Ludwig took the Russian's cold pale hand and they shook firmly.

"Promise me he will never find out she is alive." He demanded.

"You have my word."


	11. Chapter 11

A week past and days went on as usual. Gilbert cared for Ava intently. He watched her every second of the day. Ludwig had enrolled her into a prep school and it was the morning of her first day. Prussia ran around the house stressed getting her ready. They were already late.

"Where are your school shoes?" He asked irritated, crawling under the couch to look for them. "Did uncle potato move them?"

Ava used the coffee table to walk around. She was only in her diaper and had her stuffed gilbird under one arm.

"Dada da!"

"I already looked there." Gilbert replied back.

Germany came into the living room from the kitchen, he sat a small flower shaped lunch box by the little yellow pack back on the love seat.

"You do know you are having a conversation with a toddler, right?"

"I understand her." Prussia mumbled. "FOUND THEM!" He exclaimed reappearing with his prize grinning. Two little white maryjanes hung between a little black string.

"Good. Where is her dress and socks?"

"Um...bathroom?" Gilbert guessed and ran off to check.

"He is so unorganized, isn't he?" Ludwig sat beside the child sized lunch he had created and Ava walked to him. He held her little hand helping her stay steady. She smiled big up at him, he smiled back. "Are you excited?"

"Popopopo!" Ava squeeled.

"Now who's having a conversation with a toddler?" Mocked Prussia coming into the room with Ava's uniform. It was a blue plaid overall dress with matching blue solid socks. A plain long sleeved collared shirt was to be placed under it.

She was dressed and her signature ironcross bow was placed in her short messy hair. Gilbert picked her up and hurried her outside to the waiting car. Ludwig followed with her lunch and backpack. They all got in and Ava was held tightly by Gilbert as they were taken to the school.

The car pulled up by the front entrance of the school. A young woman with long blonde hair meet them at the door.

"This must be Ava." She said cheerfully. "She is cute as a button!"

Gilbert was lost for words, he swallowed starring forward. He held Ava's hand tightly. She looked up at the woman concerned, hiding slightly behind Prussia's leg holding Gilbird to her chest.

"Yes, she is. I apologize for her being late on her first day." Said Germany for him. "My brother is a little anxious about leaving her here."

"I assure you, she will have a wonderful time." The woman said, she took Ava's hand from Gilbert. "Come on Ava, lets go play."

"This is her lunch." Ludwig handed the bag to the woman.

Ava walked with the woman into the buiding. She looked back at Gilbert tears running down her face from her golden yellow eyes.

"DADA DA DADA!" She cried.

The door of the school closed behind them and Ava disappeared beyond the tinted glass.

Germany placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder.

"Relax, she will be fine." He said trying to calm his worried brother down. "You will see her in 5 hours."

The two Germans went back home. Gilbert was silent, cuddling Ava's Gilbird in his lap on his bed. He laid on his side starring at the wall. Last night he had got very little sleep, he was exhausted. His eyelids heavy, he closed his eyes. Drifting off into slumber.

My sweet little bird sing your song,

In your cage with a silver lock,

A melody that will never reach past the bars,

The ticking of the accursed clock,

Watch from afar and dream on the stars,

Sing a song not a soul will hear,

My sweet little bird, sing.

"GILBERT!" Germany called down the steps. "GILBERT, SOMETHING HAPPENED! GET UP HERE NOW!"

Prussia awoke and scrambled upstairs.

"What?" He yawned. "What happened?"

"I got a call from Ava's school!" Said Ludwig headed for the front door. "Something happened!"

Gilbert hurried after his brother, his heart racing. Rain poured down on the roof of the car, banging loudly.

"DRIVE FASTER!" Prussia demanded.

They came to the school. An ambulance was parked outside, lights flashing. The teacher from that morning was talking to a paramedic. She was wiping her eyes with a tissue sobbing, in one of her hands was a yellow bookbag covered in mud.

Gilbert hopped out of the backseat, nearly slipping on the wet grass. In all the commotion he had forgotten his shoes. He ran up to the two of them.

"WHERE IS AVA?" He questioned. "WHERE IS SHE?"

The paramedic frowned and the woman hid her face.

"I am sorry." Said the paramedic regretfully. "She took a nap with the other children and she did not wake up. Her heart stopped."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DID NOT WAKE UP?" Prussia grabbed the man by his shirt. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" He gritted his teeth.

"Sir, I am not lying! She is dead."

Gilbert's heart ached inside his chest. He let the man go and backed away, pulling at his hair.

"No." He mumbled, feeling as though he was going to get sick. His knees went weak and he stumbled. Ludwig helped him steady himself. Tears stained Gilbert's cheeks, he could not hold them back.

"Gilbert, what is happening?" He asked.

"Ava..." Gilbert cried. "She is gone."


	12. Chapter 12

Deep in the forest in the middle of the frozen tundra was a large grey house. A crumbling stone path led up to the heavy wooden door. Toris swept his brunet hair behind his ear and took a deep breathe before knocking. He could hear the echo from inside of footsteps. His hands tightened on the handle to his suitcase as the door was swung open.

"TORIS!" Ivan exclaimed. In his arms was a screaming child. Lithuania recognized her from the world meeting. "I tried vodka, song, and funny face! She will not stop!" He whined.

"Mr. Russia, wh-why is she here?" Toris took the little girl from Ivan and held her over his shoulder. He pat her on the back. She hugged his neck sniffling, tears still running from her eyes. "Um, have you fed her recently?" He asked rocking to sooth the child.

"I said I tried vodka." Russia stated.

Lithuania sighed.

"Did Mr. Prussia send any food with her?" He walked into the house and went to the kitchen. "I did not know you were babysitting for him."

"Babysitting?" Ivan questioned. "Why would anyone sit on a little one?. . . .Is that how you stop crying children?"

"NO." Said Toris quickly. "It means, to watch a child for someone."

"Oh."

"Is there a diaper bag? She may need a fresh diaper as well." Toris searched the table and the counters. "He did not leave you anything?"

"I adopted the little one. She is one with me now." Ivan said smiling. "I named her Vodka."

"Wh-what?" Toris gasped. Ivan was definitely not parent material. "Have you gotten anything for her? Clothes, crib, food, diapers, changing table?"

"I did not know what children need, that is why I called you."

Lithuania's eye twitched.

"We must get to the store. I will take her with me." He said.

"No." Ivan's voice went deep. "She is not allowed outside this house."

The child's grip tightened.

"Th-then, I will go." Toris gulped. "She needs supplies."

"No, you also stay. That is why you are here, to sit on her." Russia smiled. "You make list for me."

"Uh, it is, um, babysit." Lithuania corrected. "Also, you cannot read Lithuanian and know how to read very little English. My Russian looks terrible too."

"You tell me what to write."

". . .Okay, but listen very carefully."

Ivan nodded and got a pen and pad from the off the counter.

"I am ready." He held the pen to the paper.

"Several containers of babyfood, baby wipes, diapers, baby shampoo, baby powder, juice, milk, crib, toddler toys, toddler clothing, highchair, children blankets, and sippy cups." Toris said, he thought hard, afraid he would leave something out. "That is all I can think of. Just take the list to a store employee and they will help you find everything. You may want to get her teething rings and a little tooth brush too. She looks about that age."

"Da." Russia nodded, writing it down. "How do you know so much about children Toris?"

Lithuania's face went red.

"W-well, I have thought about having my own or at least fostering some." He explained. "I have a little dream of marrying a beautiful woman and settling down together. A strong woman, with light colored hair and lovely mauve eyes..." Toris sighed daydreaming.

"Awe, that sounds nice." Ivan smiled. "Go near either of my sisters, I will kill you." He warned, keeping his smile.

"Y-yes sir! I would never throw myself after them." Lithuania swallowed, sweating slightly. "You, um, better get going before the store closes f-for the night."

"Oh." Russia hurried through the house. "Be back soon!" He called, before leaving.

Toris' attention went to the child in his arms.

"What did Mr. Prussia name you, Ava?" He smiled. "I will only call you that monstrosity Mr. Russia named you, when he is around. However, I do not think that will be often."

Ava still had tears in her eyes, she looked up at him frightened.

"Dada da..." She cooed. "Popo."

Lithuania frowned and held her close patting her back softly.

"I am sorry." He whispered. "I know how it feels to be unwanted. After Mr. Russia beat me and my best friend, he took me as a prize. My friend just let him take me, he did not even try to stop him. Actually, he was smiling about it. I understand my friend would not have been able to do anything, but I cried out for him as I was dragged away. Tears in my eyes, reaching for him and he sat there laughing at my pain."

"Ja." She mumbled pulling at his hair.

"I am sorry." Toris laughed. "I am sure you do not want to hear about my problems." He took her out of the kitchen through the high archway. In front of him was the door Ivan had left through and to his left was a staircase. He took her up the steps and down the hall to a green room without a door. Russia had ripped it off the hinges long ago. The stained wooden floor creaked as he walked across it. On the walls were outlines of missing picture frames. There was a barred window near a small cot bed. Lithuania took a seat upon it. A puff of dust filled the air. "It appears I have not been here for a long while, but I remember living here like it was yesterday."

Ava sneezed.

"Bless you." Toris said quietly, sitting her on his knees so she could look around. "This is my old room. Not much, but, some days it was the only thing I had to look forward too. I do not know where Mr. Russia wants you to stay, but I will make sure it is much nicer than anything I ever had here. I will take care of you."

Ivan had done much better at shopping than Toris had expected. He brought things in one by one and put them into the flowered wall papered room across the hall from Lithuania's room. It had belonged to someone very dear to Russia's heart, long ago. Ava had fallen asleep on the couch wrapped up in a rabbit fur blanket. After Toris had put everything away in the kitchen, he went to sit next to her.

"Sweetheart?" He spoke in a soft voice. "We need to change your diaper and get you something to eat."

Ava's brows moved. Toris smiled and changed her diaper while she was still half asleep. Her lids opened and she looked up at him with her big golden orbs. They were like the sun. She shifted her gaze suddenly, looking past him. In them, Toris could see Ivan's reflection. He jumped, startled.

"Look, she is awake now." Russia had snuck up behind Lithuania without him knowing.

"Mr. Russia." Lithuania sighed, heart racing. He picked up the child and stood. "You frightened me."

"Da, it is funny." Ivan chuckled and led the way to the kitchen. "I got lots of babyfoods."

"I know." Toris smiled and sat Ava in her new highchair. She still looked unsure of the two. "I wonder what she like?"

Ivan sat in a chair at the table across from the world child.

"Try potato. I got lots of that." He smiled. "I bet that is what she is used to."

Ava's face lit up and she giggled.

"Popo po popo!" She clapped, but was extremely disappointed when she saw a spoon full of potato and not her uncle. Her smile was gone and tears began to form again as she took a bite.

"Is it yummy?" Toris asked.

"Yumyum yum." Said Ava, swallowing.

Lithuania feed her the rest. She rubbed her eyes when she had finished.

"She is still sleepy." Ivan said watching the little girl. "Take her to bed."

Russia stood and walked off to his room.

"Yes, it is getting late." Toris took Ava to her crib and laid her down for the night. He started the mobile. Lithuania sang along, giving the little melody words. "Rest now for the day is night and rise with the sun in the morning light."

In the basement of the German cottage, Gilbert was pacing while drowning himself in beer. The floor was littered with broken furniture, destroyed children's toys and glass. Another beer bottle smashed against the wall.

"GILBERT CALM DOWN!" Germany demanded. He was on the steps looking down into the dark room. The light had been smashed with a golf club.

"CALM DOWN?" Laughed the drunken German, licking the droplets of blood from a cut on his hand. "What reason is there to calm down? I WISH I WERE DEAD!"

"If Ava saw you right now, she would be afraid! Crying!" Ludwig stomped down the steps and retrained his brothers arms. Gilbert struggled to free himself.

"But she is not here! She will never see me again and I will never see her!" He yelled.

"You knew this might happen!"

"Not so soon! Wh-why did it have to be so soon?" Gilbert collapsed into his brother. He hid his face in his uniform. "If only I could look at her face one last time...tell her I love her, I-I would sell my soul."

With an overwhelming amount of guilt, Ludwig struggled to keep his secret. If Gilbert found out she was alive and living with Russia, he would never forgive him.

Germany pat his back. "You know I am not good with this kind of thing. I can call Italy. He would be better at comforting you than myself."

"No. That pasta idiot only pisses me off." Prussia wiped his eyes and laid face down on his bed. "I do not want anyone to see me like this. Leave me be and shut the door on your way out. I will come out in a few decades."

"Suit yourself." Ludwig exhaled deeply and went back up the steps.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tori'?" called a small voice. The child of six years hugged her pillow walking slowly. Her snowy locks hung flat over her hawk colored eyes. Down at the end of the hall was a window, a bare tree branch swung in the snow storm and the old house creaked. Ava peeked into the room without a door. The side table light beside the bed was still on, however, Toris was not in the room. She invited herself into the room and crawled up into the small bed. It was still warm. Her small hands pulled the covers over herself and melted into the hand-sewn quilt. It smelled like him. She inhaled the sweet scent of amber and lilies off the fabric.

There were footsteps. Ava looked out a small hole in the quilt and saw her young looking caretaker. She stayed quiet and watched him undo the ribbon in his hair, then he undid his white cotton button down. It slipped from his shoulders slowly exposing his back. With big eyes the girl traced the pink shiny scars. She gasped and Toris turned, startled, pulling the shirt back on.

"Miss Ava?" He whispered in a soft voice walking to the bed and lifting the blanket. The small child looked up at him. Lithuania smiled down at her, sighing. "Did the storm wake you?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Tori' has stripes, like a tiger." She said, sitting up.

Toris blushed and pushed Ava's long hair behind her ears to keep it out of her face.

"Yes." He said quietly. "But do not tell anyone, it is a secret." Whispered Toris playfully winking. The girl nodded.

"Oh yes, I can keep secrets."

Lithuania chuckled and kissed Ava on the forehead.

"Time for bed." He told her, snuggling under the covers with her. Ava crawled onto his chest. A pinky scar stretched over his shoulder. Her small hand touched over it lightly. Toris shivered.

"They are pretty, Tori'." She smiled and yawned. "Someday, I want stripes too."

Toris frowned and hugged the child tight, praying she never would obtain them.

"Goodnight."

"Night night." She fell asleep.

Dreaming of one day becoming a beautiful tiger like Toris.

"Miss Ava, open the door please!" Toris called from outside the teens bedroom.

"I will open it when I am done!" She yelled back, kicking the door. She took a section of her long white hair and held the shears to it, cutting through. Then did the same with the rest.

"Mr. Russia is going to be angry!"

"What else is new?" Ava mumbled, shaking out her new short haircut. Her new bangs hit just above her golden yellow eyes. It stuck up every which way. "Awesome." She smirked, satisfied with the chaos. The door opened and she came out giving Toris the shears.

"It is so short." Toris blushed. "Although, I think it suits you."

"Thank you." She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "I thought so too."

"You are covered in hair." Lithuania sighed and brushed off her lacy white dress he had made for her.

"Oh." Ava grinned. "Sorry I got hair everywhere, its just, I could not stand the tangles. It got in the way. I will help clean it up before, he, gets back."

"It is okay." He smiled. "We should finish with your studies for today."

"Awe, do we have to?" She groaned and hurried down the stairs, jumping the last three steps. "Can we not go to the garden today?"

"No, not today. Mr. Russia really was upset last time he found out you were out of the house without his permission." Toris said, running a hand over his arm. Russia had nearly torn it from its socket last time.

Ava frowned and put her arms behind her back, headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Toris, I know you say you stay around to take care of me, but, I am old enough to do most things by myself. Why do you stay?" She asked snatching an apple from the bowl on the table and hoping up at the counter to sit.

"I do not want to leave you here by yourself." He walked in after her taking his apron from the back of a chair and tying it around his waist. Toris rolled up his sleeves and tied his hair back.

The youth blushed.

"You could take me with you."

"Ava, I cannot do that. I am sorry but, Mr. Russia is your guardian." Lithuania stood beside her at the sink and ran the water for the dishes.

"You have watched me my whole life. If anyone is considered my guardian, it is you. I will be twenty in a two weeks. That is plenty old enough to be out on my own." Ava pulled Toris' hair playfully. "Plus, you would be with me, so I would not be alone."

Toris sighed, and shooed her hand away.

"Mr. Russia...he owns you. If I let you stay with me, he would think of it as stealing."

"OWNS ME?" She laughed. "That man is psychotic."

"Do not say those things." Warned the brunette, scrubbing the already clean dish. "If he heard you say that, there would be trouble."

"He would not hurt me." Ava tossed the half eaten apple up in the air and caught it, taking a huge chomp. "If anything he would ground me and I never get to do anything, anyways." She said with her mouth full, repeating the action. However, this time the apple did not fall back down.

There was a smooshing noise. Ava felt droplets fall onto the top of her head, she looked up. Ivan stood towering over her, hand clenched with smashed apple being squeezed out between his fingers.

"Hello, sweet child." The Russian smiled down at her. Ava's eyes went large, a drop of apple hit her cheek. "I almost did not recognize you."

"Mr. Russia." Lithuania dropped his dish and turned around. "You are back early today."

"Da." Ivan wiped his hand off on Toris's apron. "It looks like someone was not doing his job of watching her."

"Sorry Mr. Russia." He looked to his feet.

"It aint his fault! I cut my hair myself!" Said Ava. "I like it this way."

"Are you saying you are old enough to make your own decisions?" Ivan asked.

"Yes! I have been for awhile now." She crossed her arms.

"Well then, if that is the case." He directed his smile to Toris. "You are to leave this house and make no further attempts in speaking to or seeing the little one again."

"What?" The brunette's heart sunk. "Mr. Russia, please reconsider! I raised her f-for nearly 18 years. You cannot just tell me to never make contact with her again."

"You cannot take Toris away!" Ava hugged her beloved caretaker close, teary eyed. "You cannot!"

Toris hugged her back.

"I will go, but I cannot just not see her." He said looking up at the intimidating man.

Russia took Lithuania by his hair and lifted him into the air.

"Toris, this is my house." He slammed the smaller nation into the window above the sink. The glass cracked upon impact. His clothing soaked through with dish water.

Toris controlled his breathing, he would not cry out in front of her. Ava was frightened she backed away holding her hands over her mouth.

"Do not hurt him!" She cried. "Please! Stop!"

"Ivan, do not do this while she is watching." Begged Toris. There were few times in history were he had called Russia by his human name. Ivan's grip loosened.

He began to laugh.

"You think if you call me by name, I will stop?" Russia pulled Lithuania out of the sink and shoved him face first into the water. Toris squirmed, mouth and nose submerged beneath the surface.

"Monster!" Ava growled and ran at the large nation. She pulled at one of his thick arms, desperately. Ivan pulled Toris out once his body was still and took him to the back door, tossing him into the snow. "He will freeze!" She exclaimed.

"That is your punishment for your tongue and for the lose of your hair." Said Russia smiling. "Finish the dishes, then you can drag him back inside." He told her, walking through the house to his study.

In tears, Ava went to the sink and washed the dishes as quickly as she could.


	14. Chapter 14

Ava struggled to move the man out of the snow. Toris was not a large man, but, her small childlike frame put her at a disadvantage. She grunted pulling him by his arm up the two back steps into the house. Once he was mostly inside, she fell to her knees panting. Her heart fluttered, feeling like it my fly out of her chest.

"At least you will not freeze." She said brushing the brunette hair out of Lithuania's face. His cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold.

Heavy footsteps came from behind and two large gloved hand scooped under Toris' body. He was lifted it the air. Ava looked up, Ivan stood holding the man in his arms.

"He is cold, I will take him to his bed."

Ava's eyes narrowed and she followed the Russian up the stairs into the unconscious man's bedroom. He laid him down gently.

Ivan sighed.

"I am sorry I touched you like that, again, Toris." He said softly and left the room.

"Like bringing him to bed warms him up any." She mumbled. "It is freezing in here too."

Toris' hair dripped with wetness and his clothes were soaked through. Ava began to undress him, button by button. Slowly she exposed his lightly tanned flesh. Her hand grazed over it softly. The difference of color between them was astonishing. It was not that he was extremely dark, it was she was pale as a ghost. She pulled the shirt away from his tiger striped body. Not many knew what laid beneath his clothing. Ava found her favorite stripe on his shoulder blade and brush a finger over it.

Lithuania's face twitched and his eyes snapped open. He could see Ava over top of his half naked body trying to undo his pants. His face went red.

"Miss A-ava?"

She looked up from her hands and smiled.

"You are okay!" Her eyes went back to the zipper. "This is stuck, I wonder if it got frozen?" Something jumped under the fabric. "Wooh! Toris, did you see that?"

"AH!" Toris sat up and pushed away her hands. "Y-you should not be doing that, it is um, not proper."

Ava pouted her lips.

"Why?" She asked. "You used to change me."

"Well, we, you are a full grown woman now and um, I am a man." Lithuania struggled to explain.

Her head tilted, she did not understand.

"Are you afraid I will see more stripes?" She asked. "I promised already I would not my stuffed animals, who would I tell anyways?"

Toris sighed.

"Men and woman are not suppose to see each other without clothing on, unless they are in a certain type of relationship."

"What kind of relationship?"

"A married one."

"Married? Like the prince and princess in my storybook?"

"It is when two people devote themselves to one another. They agree to love and cherish one another for the rest of their lives." Lithuania explained.

"Oh." Ava blinked. "I really want to see your down below stripes, can we change our relationship to married?"

Toris blushed.

"Miss Ava, you do not understand."

"Yes I do! I love you and you mean allot to me, also you are the only one, except for Braginski, around here." She said grabbing his hands. "You love me too, right?"

"I do, but. . .I..."

"Then it is settled! Our relationship is married." Ava giggled and her hands went back to the zipper. "Now, take off your pants."

"It does not work that way!" He squirmed, but she was determined. Toris slipped off the bed and scrambled to his bathroom, shutting the door.

"Toris, that is not fare!"

The water started to run. Ava growled and stormed off to her bedroom. She dug through her toy chest in the corner for her fairy-tale book and sat on her bed against her pile of stuffed creatures. Her eyes skimmed through the pages. The pictures were tinged yellow from age, but on the final page was an image of a prince and princess kissing. The princess wore a big lacey white dress and had long curly blonde hair. Her lips were painted red, pressed against the prince's, eyes closed and holding hands with eachother. There were flowers of all kinds around them and a crowd of people watching. A pair of doves flew above them. Everyone was happy and smiling. Ava envied the girl in the picture. She had an hour glass shape. Something, she, herself, was not. Ava looked down her shirt at her flat chest, then back at the picture.

"TORIS!" She called walking back to his room and sitting on the bed.

Toris got out of the shower and slipped into a fresh pair of clothing. He came out drying his hair with a towel.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I am a woman?"

"What? Yes." Toris gave her a strange look.

"What makes me a woman?"

Toris's face lit up bright red. He really should have explained all this long ago, but when it came to this kind of stuff he just could not. Ivan only allowed so much to be taught, anyways. It was to prevent her from knowing about the real world.

"Y-you um, are pretty."

"You are too. What makes you a man?"

Toris shut his eyes tight and pulled his pants down.

"Woooh!" Ava walked up to him and dropped to her knees starring. "You got something there!" Her eyes were huge. She poked at the growth and it twitched. "YOU CAN MOVE IT?"

"Mi-miss Ava!" Lithuania yelped and quickly pulled his pants back up.

"Can you move it like an arm? Does it grab stuff? Is it like, a tail? Do you pee out that? DID I JUST TOUCH YOUR PEE PEE?" Ava shot off question after question. "Wait, pee comes out the hole, right? Or does it come out the thingy behind it?"

". . .I-I am going to go clean now." Toris quickly walked off, embarrassed. He hunched his shoulders.

"CAN YOU USE IT LIKE A THIRD ARM TO CLEAN? Monkeys can use their tails to do stuff." Asked Ava following after. "Wait, I guess it is not long enough for that."


	15. Chapter 15

"Toris...Tooooooris...TORIS...Tooo-ooooooris." Ava whined, hanging upside down on the couch. Her feet were bare and dirty, like always.

"Yes, Miss Ava?" Toris finally answered. He had been dusting the same book on the bookshelf for an hour.

"Why can I not read those books?"

Toris stopped with his cleaning.

"I-I cannot either." He lied.

"Oh. Well that is dumb." She sighed. "You have been cleaning forever."

"Have I? I loose track of time, sometimes."

Ava rolled over and stretched her arms.

"Can we sing?" She asked.

He dusted off his pants. "What song?"

"Wind blows the willow and through the weeds, over the pond and blowing the leaves." She sang in a mellow tone.

"They drift and they sore in the sky, to the hills and way up high." Lithuania smiled and sat next to her.

"One finds a resting place on top of my head, but the breeze breathes it elsewhere instead."

"The same gust sends it grazing past my check, where my fare lady planted a kiss last week." Toris finished the song and let down his hair.

Ava quickly gathered some in her hand gently and placed it to her nose. She happily took in the light amber and lily scent.

"I wish I had hair like yours." She whispered. "It is like silk. Mine is feels like water and tastes like salt." Her tongue touched the strains.

"People do not normally taste, um, hair."

"Braginski does. He licks mine every once in awhile to see if I am, ripe."

Lithuania strained to keep in his laughter.

"Well, that is interesting."

"HE DOES! I woke up with him tasting me one time, his hand was up my nightgown too."

There was silence.

"Miss Ava, I will be back. Stay here."

Toris' face had lost its color and he stood. Quietly, walking off to Russia's study. He knocked, his knuckles white.

"Come in." Ivan sung.

He came inside and shut the door.

"Mr. Russia, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Ava." Lithuania said, sternly. "What are your intentions with her?"

"She is purely here for me to observe her."

"Pure?" Toris raised his voice. "She told me you have been violating her."

"No, dear Toris. I have not a clue what you speak of." Ivan tilted his head, smiling.

"You fondled her." The smaller nation spat. "That is not observation, that is molestation."

"Are you speaking down to me?" Braginski stood, towering over the other man.

"She did not give you permission to touch her!"

"Do you not find it strange?"

"What?" Lithuania glared.

"That the child is nearly two decades old and has not gone through puberty. Her growth stopped years ago, also she has no body hair, nor breasts." Russia neared closer to him. "It is fascinating."

"Her development is slow I admit, but so is our kind."

"I want to perform tests." Ivan said. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "There may be something wrong with her." Lithuania could smell the heavy scent of vodka on his breath.

"Tests?" Toris looked up at him suspiciously. "I really do not think there is anything wrong with her, except she is under educated. She keeps asking about things, and I am sick of lying to her and saying I do not know. If you allowed me to teach her more, maybe she would b- Ow!" Russia's grip tightened.

"Education will give her ideas. Do you want her to be unhappy? If she was to find out more about the world, she would become un-content and want to leave." Said Ivan.

The door creaked open.

"T-Toris? You have been...lying to me?" Ava asked in a small voice. She was just outside the door.

Toris head turned.

"Ava." He gasped. "No I-"

Her eyes began to water.

"I expected this from HIM, but, you?" She wiped away her tears, frustrated. "You are my friend! M-my family, I love you, trusted you! Am I so, so...UGH! I DO NOT KNOW WORDS STRONG ENOUGH TO SAY! I bet that is your fault too!" Ava ran out the door and down the steps. She ran as fast as she could, crying. Her feet got tangled and she fell down the last few stairs.

"Ava!" Toris called, running after her. He bent down to help her up, there was a gash on her forehead. "You are hurt, let me help you."

Her hand flew, smacking across the face.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

Lithuania let her go.

"I am sorry." He said softly. "Miss Ava, please allow me to treat your wound."

"Toris, you are stupid." She sniffled and stood. "I really dislike you."

Toris felt his heart twist. His face felt hot.

"I understand."

A lone tear droplet fell from his eye. Lithuania quickly turned his head, but Ava had seen.

" You cry too?" Ava asked, trying to see. Her anger dissipated.

"I am alright." Said Toris, crying to himself. "But yes, everyone cries sometimes."

"The booboo does not hurt." She said trying to make him stop, she touched it and winced. "I am okay. I just need a bandaid, so do not cry."

Toris bit his lip, he could not stop his tears. He hid his face and began to sob.

"Toris, are you hurt? Did I hurt your face lots?" Ava was concerned. Not once had she seen Toris like this. She hugged him tight and kissed him all over. "I-I can make it feel better. I can."

His arms wrapped around her and he hugged her back.

"My sweet little Ava, I am so sorry."

Russia watched from the top of the steps.

"What is this?" He said walking down the stairs slowly. "Are you two having relations?"

"Leave us alone!" Ava snarled. She was scary when she wanted to be. "Toris and I have had enough of you. We are leaving."

Ivan took hold of the old railing post and broke it off.

"How will you do that with both your legs broken?" He smiled.

Lithuania stood and helped Ava up quickly.

"Go." He told her pushing her out of the way as Russia took a swing. "He has been drinking, he will not listen to reason. I want you to go hide in the wood, til he calms down."

"What about you Toris?"

"Please, listen to me and go." Toris broke off one of the small bars on the railing. "I will come get you."

She turned and ran out the front door into the woods.

Prussia spent most of his days in the darkness of his room. He went sometimes weeks without eating. His ribs stuck out and his cheeks were sunken in. Germany had even had to supervise his eating to ensure he was at least consuming something.

Gilbert made his way out of his cave and to the couch. He sat down next to Ludwig, who was watching him from the corner of his eye.

"This has lasted long enough." He sighed.

"What has?" His brother stared blankly at the TV screen.

"THIS!" Germany growled. "Get over her!"

"I WILL NEVER GET OVER HER!" Prussia yelled. "SHE WAS ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS I LOVED AND SHE LOVED ME BACK! She did not see me as a drunk, or a burden, she loved me for the awesome me!"

"Gilbert." Ludwig sighed. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" He mumbled.

"Ava, she did not die."

"What do you mean, she did not die? The paramedic to. . ."

"It was all staged." Germany confessed. "She did not die that day, I gave her to Russia for him to take care of her. The girl was a possible threat."

"WHAT?" Prussia exclaimed, grabbing his brothers shirt collar. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I am sorry. I should have told you."

"Bastard." Gilbert was enraged, if he had the strength he would have kicked the other's ass. "FUCKING BASTARD!" He ran to the door, slipping on a large black coat.

"Gilbert, where are you going?"

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?" The albino stormed out of the house, slamming the door. He called a car and was on his way to the deep frozen tundra.


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness fell and Ava was lost. Her feet were beginning to feel the cold. She had found a rock to sit on, huddling her legs shivering. Her lacy frilly dress was pretty, but not suited for snow. Ava wished she had her outside clothing with her. Snow was beginning to fall harder.

From through the trees she saw a bright light.

"Toris!" She called, sliding off the rock. "Is that you?"

Ava wondered closer, weaving around the tree trunks. She peaked around a broken pine tree. There was a car overturned in a snowdrift. A half covered figure stuck out of the snow. She approached it cautiously, squinting to see past the snow. It was a man face down in the drift.

"Are you...dead?" She asked timidly. There was no answer. A branch laid next to her, she took it and poked the man on the back of the head. His hair matched the ground. "Hello?"

The man groaned and Ava yelped.

"That hurt." He mumbled. His voice was raspy and gargley. She tossed the stick away. The man looked up from the snow, squinting. His blood colored eyes were piercing. Ava took a step back. He saw her. Her small birdlike figure, her soft yellow dress. "What is your name?"

"T-Toris calls me Ava." She was frightened. What if the man was a demon, like in the story? Or a troll?; there was a bridge close by.

"It is you." He gasped and slowly got to his feet, wincing.

"Y-You better not do bad things! Toris will get you! He will! O-or Braginski will." Ava warned. "Braginski is a HUUUUUUGE man and he has a strange obsession for pipes!"

"Ava, I am your father." Prussia had a deep sadness in his eyes.

"My, father?" She tilt her head. "Toris said I was an orphan."

"You were, but I took you in! They stole you from me." He told her. "Everyone lead me to believe you died when you were small, they lied to me. I have come here to take you back."

Ava looked over her shoulder from where she had come.

"Toris told me he would come get me. Braginski was drunk and tried to hurt me, Toris, told me to go hide." She bit her lip. It had been hours since she had run off.

Gilbert pulled a cellphone from his pocket and called for a car to come get them, he was not sure where he was exactly. The phone beeped, there was no signal.

"SHIT!" He cursed, looking at the car. The driver was frozen to the dash. "Do you know any safe places?"

She shook her head. "This is my first time being out alone."

He saw she was bare footed and had no protection from the harsh weather. Gilbert removed his jacket and handed it to her.

"I do not want you to freeze."

Ava blushed and put it on. It was very warm and smelled like beer, very different from Toris's scent.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Get on my back too, I will carry you. You'll lose your toes if you keep walking on them." His cheeks flushed as the young woman climbed onto his back. He finally had back his little bird. Her warmth was just as he had remembered. "We will follow your footprints back, hopefully we get to Braginski's before the wind covers them." Prussia grumbled, hurrying into the dark forest. Ava held on tight. The man was thick and muscular, but not as much as Ivan. A silver gleam caught her eye. She peaked over his shoulder. An iron cross swayed back and forth over his chest.

She remembered faintly, that she had seen it long ago.

They approached the house in the wood. The windows were dark and there was an over whelming eeriness.

"You found it!" Ava exclaimed. She climbed off Gilbert's back and ran inside. "TORIS!" She called. "I am home!"

Prussia walked in after her. The place was almost as cold as outside. He tried the light switch near the door. The lamp flickered on and revealed the destroyed home. Broken furniture and books were everywhere. Splattered across the walls were droplets of blood, it trailed into the kitchen.

"T-Toris?" Ava followed the trail cautiously. She screamed.

"AVA!" Gilbert went after her and pulled her back. She shook in his arms. Toris laid tied to the table, his back was exposed and covered in new deep lashes. Prussia helped Ava into the only unbroken chair and hurried to the Lithuanian's aid. He untied the man and rolled him over to check his vitals. "He is still alive and the wounds are not as bad as they look. Give him an hour and he will be almost completely healed."

"This is where the stripes came from." She said softly and touched the brunette's bruised cheek. "Oh, Toris, I am so sorry. I wish it was me who was the tiger." Ava leaned down, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"You are too young for him!" Gilbert growled, blushing.

She stuck out her tongue.

"We just met, you aint the king of me, besides, I am an adult." She smirked.

"ADULT?" Prussia exclaimed, trying to remember how long it had been. He counted on his fingers. "You are only...13 or something."

"I am near 20!"

"For real?" He raised a brow. ". . .you do not look it."

"Well, you look like a demon!" She pointed a digit at his face. Her cheeks puffed and turned red.

A smirk stretched across Prussia's face and he laughed.

"When the sissyboy wakes up, remind me to thank him."

"Why?" Ava asked. "And Toris is not sissy! He is a man, I have seen his down below."

"For taking good care of you. He raised you well, I know Braginski had no part in it or you would be insane or dead." He sighed and went to the fridge in search of food. "I am starved."

Prussia found a large leg of meat and took a huge bite of it.

"That is raw!" The child-like woman gasped. "It will make you sick!"

Gilbert wiped his chin. "Relax. Disease of this kind does not effect me none." He licked his teeth clean.

"You said you are my father?" Ava scrunched her nose. "I find that hard to believe."

"Adopted father." Prussia said taking another bite.

"Then, I have questions." She stated. "First off, who are you?"

"I am the awesome Prussia! My human name is Gilbert." He grinned big.

"You are what Toris and Ivan are?" Her eyes got wide.

"Yes."

"Am I one?"

Gilbert frowned.

"You are what we call, a World Child." He explained.

"What is a that?"

"You, my dear." Ivan slunked into the room. He rubbed his head wincing, Toris had left a huge welt. "You are an Idea, but, I have no clue what sustains you. I failed to find out yet."

"YOU!" Gilbert raised his voice. "How dare you, bastard!"

"Little Gilbert. It is nice to see you too." Russia smiled and turned his attention to Lithuania. "I am so sorry my friend." He whispered and wiped away his bangs. "Look what was done by my hands, monstrous, I know."

"Do not touch him like that! Only I get to do that." Ava cried out and smacked Ivan's hand. "Toris is MINE."

"If you were not a child and a lady, I would smash your head in." Ivan stated smiling down at her. His eyes were intense.

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled. "This is why Toris is your only friend. I think you gave him brain damage so it affects his judgment of you."

"I am taking back Ava." Said Gilbert. "Now."

"Fine." Sighed Russia, shrugging. "She is no use to me, I lost interest."

"I am not property! Where ever Toris is, I will be."

Prussia growled and slung Lithuania's limp body over his shoulder.

"Lets go." He demanded pushing her through the house.

"Hey!" Ava protested. "We do not even have a car!"


	17. Chapter 17

Germany yawned and walked into his kitchen. His hair was a mess and his back ached. He stretched his arms high into the air, it cracked and he grunted.

"I wonder if Gilbert got his ass kicked?" He pondered out loud and opened the fridge grabbing himself a beer for breakfast.

"West!" Prussia's voice sounded through the house.

Ludwig sighed. He crushed his beer can and tossed it into the trash, then made his way into the living room. A small brunette man was facedown on his welcome mat. Prussia hopped onto the couch followed by a young woman. She kept her eyes lowered.

"So, you found her." Germany said.

"Sure did. No thanks to you." Prussia glared. "Ava, make yourself at home. This large brute we call potato bastard."

"Hello Potato Bastard." Ava said quietly. She twisted her foot into the carpet.

"She actually called you that!" Gilbert burst into laughter.

Germany grumbled and walked away.

"Toris?" She said, bending down next to the unconscious man and poked the back of his head. "Wake up."

There was no answer.

"Hmmm..." Ava pondered. "Oh Toris, I made cupcakes." She whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?" Toris rolled over and sat up quickly. "You did not destroy the kitchen again, did you?"

"Toris!" She giggled and hugged him tight. "I was so worried."

Shyly, he smiled and rubbed a hand on her back.

"I am alright Miss Ava, just a little sore."

Ava blushed and wagged a finger in his face.

"I am still mad with you Mister." Her cheeks puffed. "You are grounded."

"Yes, alright." Toris chuckled. "For now on I will teach you everything you need to know."

Ava looked over at Prussia.

"Can we stay here forever?"

"As long as you need to." Prussia said flushing. "Afterall, you are my little girl. You can take my room in the basement."

"I should return to Mr. Russia." Lithuania said. "He probably is feeling guilty for hurting me."

"Good." Ava spat. "He deserves it."

"Miss Ava, do not say such things."

She pouted.

"It is true." Her lip quivered. "Besides, you will not leave me, will you Toris?"

"No, of course I will not." Toris said quickly. "I just need to let him know I am alright."

"NO." Ava exclaimed. "No No NO NO!" She grabbed onto his arm hard.

Lithuania winced, her grip got tighter.

"I-I have my house as well, w-we can live there that way we are not imposing." He stuttered trying to get free.

"Really? Our own place?" Ava squealed with excitement.

"Yes, Miss Ava." Toris exhaled. "I have not been there in years, my garden is probably a mess."

"Somebody is whipped." Gilbert laughed. "When is the wedding buddy?"

"We are already married." Ava explained. She pinched Toris' cheek and smiled. "We are, right Toris?"

Lithuania looked at her strangely.

"Are you feeling alright Miss Ava?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked, her eye twitched.

"No reason." Toris looked away. "Shall I tuck you in Miss?"

"Please do." Ava twirled around and bowed to Prussia. "Where is my room father?"

Prussia's face lit red and he showed his two guests to the basement door.

"Do not go in the closet." Gilbert warned.

"Yes Mr. Prussia, thank you for sharing your home." Toris smiled and held the door open for Ava. She gracefully went down the steps, dancing as she went downwards. Lithuania followed. "It has been a long day."

"Yes, it has." She looked over her shoulder then hopped onto the bed holding the pillow to her chest. "Sleep with me." Ava swayed her legs back and forth.

"I will sleep upon the floor. It is not decent to sleep in bed with my young lady."

"Toris." Said Ava in a warning tone. Lithuania had never heard her speak in such a way. "I said sleep with me." Her eyes narrowed and she smirked tilting her head to the side.

Toris took a step back, heart beating fast.

"You are not acting like yourself."

Ava rolled over and sat up, sitting at the edge of the mattress.

"What do you mean?" She cooed slicking back her short hair. "I am feeling fine."

Her golden eyes were like daggers, threatening and gleaming in the light. She stood and tiptoed to Toris' side. A hand trailed up his chest and under his chin. He shivered.

"Miss Ava, you are making me worry."

"Call me, 'ma'am' or 'ma 'dam.'" Her tongue extended and licked the side of his face. "You belong to me, yes?"

"Yes Mis-uh...ma'am." Toris backed away from her.

The skin by her ears was malting before his eyes into a dark grey color. It became scaly and stretched downwards like catfish whiskers. They dangled from her jaw and moved on their own, resembling tentacles. The tips of her ears grew into points and her nails grew sharp. Her breasts grew larger, straining against her dress. He could see dark scales forming under the pale fabric.

"I think I am becoming a woman." Ava said happily. Her teeth were a deep yellow tinge. "Am I pretty?"

"Yes, y-you are always lovely." Lithuania swallowed and grabbed onto the wall. His face was pale.

"You look frightened." She frowned.

"No ma'am, I am just o-overwhelmed."

"Come hug me." Ava said out stretching her arms. "Hug me close."

Toris walked to her and embraced her gently.

"Miss Ava, I love you." He whispered. "You are not yourself right now, but I still love you. Please, go back to normal, please..."

Toris felt the tentacles enter his ears and dig deep into his head. He held his breath. It was painful.

"I told you to call me Ma'am." She growled.

"It hurts." Toris said quietly, hugging her tighter. "Please, st-stop."

Ava realized what she was doing and pushed away holding her face.

"Toris, what is happening?"

Blood was dripping from Lithuania's ears, he staggered to the bed.

"I do not know, but, I need to lay down." Toris fell face first into the mattress. "Just for a moment or two."

Darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Toris awoke, his head throbbing. Blood trailing from his ear was crusted to his cheek. He opened his eyes and sat up. It was pitch dark.

"Ava?" He whispered. "Where are you?"

There came laughter and footsteps. Lithuania got up from the bed, feeling blindly for a source of light. Suddenly, the bathroom light clicked on. The door was slightly ajar.

"Toris." Ava coaxed. "Toris, come to me."

He slowly walked towards the bathroom door and pushed it open. No-one was inside.

"Miss Ava, this is not funny."

"I am here."

Toris' gaze drifted upwards. He backed up into the counter, wide eyed. Ava was crawling on the ceiling. She was covered in grey scales, fully exposed. Long tentacles sprouted from her spine. They resembled the one that had burrowed into Lithuania's ear. Her movements were un-human as she climbed down to sit on the toilet.

"Your face." She smiled and took a step towards Toris. "Speechless? Am I that beautiful?" The tentacles made there way up his pant legs.

"What are you doing?" He asked, short of breath.

"Hush." Ava gently placed her hand to his cheek. "Do not scream."

The appendages began to burrow their way into his flesh. Toris shut his eyes, clenching together his teeth. They creeped under the skin to his navel.

"Please, stop." Toris begged. "Please."

"I can feel the pain from your past." She leaned into his chest. "So much anguish. You even tried to escape your torture with death, but, death did not come. Death cannot come for you, can it?"

"AH...aaah..." He tossed back his head as the tentacles burst out his stomach, then re-entered through his back. They ran up the length of his spine. "It hurts, Ava, stop this." His body trembled.

"I need you." Cooed Ava. "To maintain myself, I need you." Toris' heart beat slowed and the pain began to numb. His heart was being caressed, tentacles invading the soft tissue. He had unknowingly become a parasitic host. "Breathe." Ava instructed.

Her skin began to malt back to normal. The scales peeled away, revealing the soft pale flesh under the surface. Toris' vision was blurry, staring forward in a daze. Blood dripped from his nose and his lips had turned blue. Ava was not a World Child at all.

"Parasite." Toris spoke soft. His head flopped forward, hair hanging in his face. She would eventually destroy him.


	19. Chapter 19

Toris felt like a bullet had rammed its why through his skull. Cold air brushed against his cheek as his eyes opened to darkness. A fan spun over head. He stared up at it, not knowing how much time had passed before turning over and lifting himself off the floor.

"Ava?" Lithuania spoke to the dark, empty room. He got to his feet, wobbly. "I have to warn the others."

His vision adjusted and he felt under his shirt, wincing when he touched the tender exiting wounds at his navel. At least he was still alive, although Toris did not know how much she had taken of him. Parasites were rare in this day and age, but fairly common in the past. They would latch onto a host and feed until they had completely consumed the entire country, then they would set their sites on others. Gathering one nation after the another, until, the world was under their control.

With great effort, Toris made his way to the staircase and climbed slowly up. The basement door was cracked. A slither of light shone on the last few steps. Lithuania stumbled through, into the hallway.

"Mr. Germany?" He called, following the wall to the kitchen. "Anyone?"

The large nation sat at the table, he looked up at the injured Lithuanian in the doorframe. Toris exhaled, relieved. The German dropped his newspaper and stood, concerned. He walked over to the smaller man and helped him to a seat.

"You okay?" Germany questioned. "I did not know Russia had hurt you this badly."

Lithuania shook his head. His hair was streaked with white and he was as pale as death. A blue vein ran down his chin, turning a deep purple down at his collar.

"Where is Ava?"

"Gilbert is showing her his diary." Said Ludwig. His icy blue eyes noted the worry in Toris' face. "Why?"

Toris was silent. He knew the German well enough to know he would kill Ava on the spot, if he discovered her true nature. Germany did not wait for an answer, he was already headed to Gilbert's study.

"Wait!" Lithuania cried after him.

Ludwig pushed the unlocked door open. It hit the wall hard. Gilbert stood, his back to him, shoulders hunched. Papers were scattered everywhere.

"Gilbert?" He reached for his brother's arm.

Prussia began to laugh, maniacally. He threw back his head and reared around, smiling. His arm outstretched. Hand in the shape of a gun, he pointed at Germany's heart.

"Bang." Gilbert whispered.

Ava dropped from the ceiling, shoving Ludwig into the dresser. It exploded into pieces. Germany looked up at her and Prussia, stunned. A swirl of black tentacles arose from Ava's back. Her eyes were like fire and she was grinning viciously with yellow fangs.

"Es lebe Preußen."


	20. Chapter 20

"Mien Gott." Said Germany, flabbergasted, then, he regained his composer. "I thought your kind were extinct. Guess not." He got to his feet, brushing off wood shards from his clothing. Ludwig retrieved the gun from his holster, he was never without it. "Die, parasite."

The barrel was pointed to Ava. Gilbert stepped in the line of fire, arms outstretched. His red eyes fierce and sunken.

"No-one will touch my Vogel, not even you."

Germany snuffed, taking a shot without a moment of hesitation.

The bullet hit Prussia in the shoulder. Blood splattered him in the face, which he licked from his lips, grinning.

"Will you destroy me, brother?"

A spiraling mass of black tentacles came down between them, just as Ludwig was to take another shot. They wrapped around Germany's body, like snakes.

Lithuania had finally made his way to the room. With a swift motion, he brought down a sword on the appendages, cutting through them cleanly.

Ava screamed, the hacked tentacles returning to their home inside her body. She took a staggered step forward, head hung. The Prussian quickly held her to his chest.

"She let you live." Gilbert growled, enraged. "This is how you repay her?"

"She will kill us all. Ava, she has to die." Toris said, straining to say such horrible, but truthful words. "There is no other way."

With tears running down her chin, Ava, lifted her head. The look of betrayal befell her beautiful face. She sprung from the carpet, clinging to the ceiling. Crawling with great speed, she pounced on top of Toris.

"How dare you!" Ava screamed, Lithuania pinned beneath her. "I loved you. Y-you took care of me and protected me." Her hands wrapped around his neck. "Why?"

"I am sorry." Toris whispered, not able to look her in the eyes. "It is not your fault, none of this is your fault." He took hold of her wrists.

"You hurt me." She sobbed, tightening her grip. "I thought you loved me."

"I do." His gaze snapped to hers. "I love you, with all my heart. I wish things were different. However, I cannot die. My life does not just belong to myself nor you. Forgive me." He twisted Ava's arm and the bone snapped. She shrieked.

Prussia knocked the gun from Germany's hand, before another shot could be fired. He sent a fist flying into the side of his face. It hit hard, making a loud cracking noise as it struck. Germany retaliated within a split second. His strike was much harder and broke the skin by Prussia's lip.

A tentacle descended from Ava's shattered forearm and darted forth. It pierced through Toris' throat. Blood gushed out his mouth, eyes wide and teary. Ava was crying glaring down at him viciously.

Suddenly, the room shook and the far wall collapsed. Toris was able to slip away. He held a hand over his wound tightly, crawling over to his sword.

"You will be dying now, da?"

"Dude, you said it wrong! It's, 'Dying to see me?'"

"Would you two kindly shut up?"

The dust that clouded the room subsided. A car was now parked in the drywall. Russia, America and England were now standing amongst the rubble.

"Nice parking job, by the way." Snorted the American.

"Da, thank you." Said Russia smiling big. A large pipe was held firmly in his hands. "Now, let us get rid of the infestation."

"You." Ava and Prussia sneered together, Their glare directed solely upon Russia.

Ava cracked her neck and snapped the bone of her arm back into place.

"You will be next."

Russia's gaze found Lithuania who was drowning on his own blood. He zipped his eyes back to Ava's and smiled minaciously.

"I would be liking to see you try."

"You corrupted Toris." Accused Ava. "You have ruined my world."

"That thing really hates you." America laughed, pulling a gun from his coat. "I remember that one attached to you that one time. Damn, that thing was tough. This one looks weak though, good thing! I have a new episode of Adventure Time on tonight."

"It looks like Prussia is the only one attached. He is not a nation, so, this will be quick." England retrieved a rifle from the back seat of the vehicle and cocked it.

America bent next to Lithuania.

"Damn. She did a number on you, huh, bro?" He brushed Toris' hair back to see. Blood was bleeding though his fingers. "Don't worry, we will get you fixed up in a jiffy. Just hold on til then buddy."

"What the hell did you do to my house!" Germany spazzed. "You will be paying for this!"

"Enough!" Prussia and Ava snarled. Tentacles busted through the floor and coiled around each of them. England and America shot them off, but, more appeared in their place.

"What the hell?" Cursed Alfred. "Why are there so many?"

The Prussian's eyes rolled back into his head and he crawled at Russia, hoping off the wall to avoid the pipe as it was swung at him. A long tentacle grew from his backside, appearing like a tail. It wrapped its way around the metal pipe.

Ava laughed manically, her flesh malting away revealing her true self that lied underneath. She reached for Lithuania and rolled him over to his back. He could not speak.

"It hurts?" She asked soft, touching his cheek gently. "I have a feeling, the pain I feel is just as bad." Her expression saddened. A tentacle began to burrow into his spine traveling to his heart. He gasped, gargling up more blood. "Goodbye." Ava sniffled.

Toris ran his fingers through her hair for the last time.


	21. Chapter 21

Lithuania's body went limp, his arm hitting the floor with a thump.

"Toris!" Russia exclaimed.

He threw Prussia away and took a few steps towards his fallen comrade. Blank, clouded orbs shone up at him. His blood began to boil, lunging towards Ava. She stood and moved the fringe back from her face. Her once yellow eyes, now the brightest shade of forest green. Wiping the tears away, Ava sprung from the floor, bones crackling as she crawled across the tiled ceiling.

"Toris was a traitor." She said, Prussia uttering the same. Her voice echoed with the hint of Toris'. "Traitors will not be tolerated."

Ivan snatched Gilbert in midair as he pounced for him and slammed his face into the floor. He did not say a word, ramming the ex-nation face over and over again. Progressively faster and harder, even after Prussia had stopped struggling against him.

"Dude! Calm down!" America yelled, pulling Russia off of Prussia. "Do you want to kill him?"

Russia flashed his mauve eyes. They were scary.

"Yes."

Arthur tugged at Alfred's coat.

"Leave him alone, before he does the same to you." The Brit warned. "Besides, we have more urgent things to worry about." He said, nodding towards the hole in the wall.

Outside, a black mass of tentacles had made their way across the lawn and over the gate. The grass began to turn brown and the trees shriveled.

"Damn cockroach." Growled Germany, taking a shot at Ava.

She dodged it easily and moved with great speed to where he stood.

"Missed me." Ava whispered, snatching the gun and crushing it in her grip. "Toris is much stronger than you think of him." She kicked him in the gut, making the German fly through the air.

"You are wrong." Russia took Ava by the throat from behind. "I know of Lithuania's strength." His eyes darkened.

Ava's scream pierced the air. Alfred and Arthur covered their ears.

"Let go!" Prussia snarled, clinging to Russia's back. His long tentacle shot into the large nation like a stinger, poking through his chest. Ivan released Ava and staggered back. Blood seeped through his tan colored trench.

"Alfred." England said quickly.

America nodded and ran at Ava, tackling her. He glared down into her mad eyes.

"You look familiar to us." She spoke. "You are strong, but, you are young and naive. You yourself, are your greatest enemy."

"Shut it." Alfred grunted, focusing on restraining the appendages. "Stop spouting dribble."

"We are not yet strong enough to control you, however..."

"Alfred, do not get distracted!" Arthur cried out, shoving Alfred out of the way of an astray tentacle. "Idiot!"

Russia began to chuckle, louder and more crazed til he was laughing manically. Prussia was thrown into the hood of the miss parked car.

"Still alive?" Said Ava, standing with her back straight.

"Da." Said Ivan, cracking his neck. "My black heart went missing awhile ago."

"A man with no heart, is barely a man at all." Her voice carried the same raspy softness as Toris. She twitched and touched her chest gently. "I carry the pulse of three." Her body trembled. "Kill me, they both die with me. Toris will be lost, forever."

Ivan went still.

Ava stepped out the hole in the wall and disappeared into the darkness of the vines. Prussia went after her.

"Russia, she is right." Arthur said, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "We will have to destroy her slowly."


End file.
